pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mamuta
The Mamuta is an enemy found in the Pikmin games. It is fairly large, seemingly rocky and has two small eyes with dark markings around one. Its body is notably asymmetrical. In the first game, it just stands and watches when Pikmin walk by. If any harm comes to it, however, it becomes enraged and pounds the Pikmin into the ground. This doesn't kill them, but replants them and turns them into flower Pikmin by some unknown process, which can be used to one's advantage. It is thought to be the adult version of the Smoky Progg. Captains, as opposed to Pikmin, do take damage, and are similarly pounded into the ground. In the first Pikmin game, this causes the creature to stop attacking and appear to relax; it will only attack again if Pikmin are plucked or it is attacked. The Mamuta is found at The Impact Site on even-numbered days (on odd-numbered days, the Goolix is encountered instead), but in Pikmin 2, Mamutas are only found underground, and are more aggressive, attacking any Pikmin that approach them. Their health is less than in Pikmin, yet their attacks have the same effect as previously. A Mamuta inside the Frontier Cavern holds the Brute Knuckles, making it the only non-boss enemy which carries a piece of the Explorer's Friend Series, which constitutes the Exploration Kit. Notes Olimar's Notes The imbalanced, asymmetrical arms of the Mamuta are among its most notable features. Feeding on seeds and fruit, the Mamuta is known to actually sow and grow plant species. While other species have exhibited seed-burying behavior for the purpose of storage, the Mamuta is the only species so far known to actually cultivate fields of plants. Louie's Notes Inedible. Tastes like chicken. How to Kill Pikmin There is no threat, only the problem of having to pick planted Pikmin, which can take a while without the Pluckaphone (Pikmin 2 only), although it can be troublesome is the Mamuta hits the captain, incapacitating him for a second or more. Throwing Pikmin onto it from a distance is often more effective to avoid this than swarming, unless you have a large amount of Pikmin. Attacking from behind is also advantageous. Purple Pikmin allow for an especially easy defeat. Captains This will take a while, but keep to the back and punch it. If you get in front, it'll plant you (genlte, my butt), so stay behind it at all times. In fanon-games Pikmin TCG The Mamuta appears once so far in the Pikmin TCG. It provides a boost in Atk for Pikmin cards File:Mamuta_Card_1.png|The Mamuta in the Pikmin 1 Card Set Pikmin Adventure In Pikmin 4, the mamuta appears in a few areas. It, along with every other enemy in pikmin 1 & 2, makes a reappearance. Pikmin: Power of 8 In this game, it is revealed to be part of the pikmin family as it 'Helps' them by replanting as seeds. It only appears in Stink Hole cavern. Violet's notes Is it worth killing this gargantuan creature? After all, it used to help the pikmin, but now it just smashes us. It has lots of health so just keep attacking it's back. Category:Harmless enemies Category:Pikmin 1 Enemies Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 (Flish addition) Enemies Category:PikSpore Category:Rock maze Category:Carnivorous cave Category:Underwater battlefield Category:Tower of terror Category:Eternal cavern Category:Treetop fort Category:Crawbster cave Category:Quicksand temple Category:Pikmin 1: DS Enemys Category:Rock Chash Category:Pikspore2 Category:Pikmin Family Category:Pac Man is irrelevant to this wiki! Category:Mamutains Category:M Category:A Category:U Category:T Category:Creatures with no known family